RPF
by biaaulia
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk mendaftar dalam Role-Play Forum?


**RPF**

_Comeback Fanfiction by biaaulia_

_Tribute to my RPF friends, and my querida._

* * *

_  
_

Hai, kenalkan. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku calon kunoichi Konoha yang masih bersekolah di Akademi Ninja Konoha. Belakangan ini, aku dan sahabatku Ino, sedang tertarik dengan suatu forum _Role-Play_ di internet.

Oke, apa itu _Role-Play_?

_Role-Play_ adalah—err, menurut forum RP (singkatan dari _Role-Play_) yang dulu kuikuti, forum RP adalah tempat dimana kita, para member, bisa berinteraksi sebebasnya dengan sesama member lain. Tapi dibatasi caranya, hanya bisa lewat sebuah rangkaian _post_. Dan dalam _post_ tersebut bentuknya harus karangan yang bisa dilanjutkan member lain. Kau tahu, seperti—

AAAAHHH!!!!

Oke, maafkan gangguan sebentar tadi itu. Ada tikus lewat di rumahku. Maklum, di Konoha, tikus-tikus besar hitam nan menjijikkan itu masih suka berkeliaran dan beredar di gorong-gorong kotor jalanan Konoha.

Sampai dimana kita tadi?

Ah, ya. Forum RP. Nah, di forum RP yang sekarang tengah kuikuti bersama Ino, kami berdua membuat sebuah karakter, masing-masing satu. Forum yang kami ikuti ini berlatar belakang sebuah sekolah sihir di Jepang. Yeah, negeri Jepang. Negeri aneh yang budayanya lumayan mirip dengan budaya Negara Hi. Aneh, kan?

Pokoknya, disini aku memainkan suatu karakter, namanya Fuyuki Hoshino. Bagus, kan? Artinya _'bintang dalam salju musim dingin'_. Atau semacamnya. Aku tak begitu bisa mengartikannya dengan lembut. Calon k_unoichi_ tidak boleh terlalu lembek pada lawan, maupun pada dirinya sendiri. Makanya sejak dulu aku mulai membangun sifat tersebut pada diriku. Sayang kurang berhasil. Untung ada Ino, yang setia menemaniku dalam transformasi menuju seorang kunoichi sejati

Ups, jadi melenceng dari topik.

Kita _skip_ saja bagian penjelasan membosankanku, _ne?_ Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan forum _Role-Play_ dan semacamnya itu. Mari kita kembali pada kehidupanku sekarang ini.

Kini aku kembali terduduk di depan komputerku, mematut layar monitor yang menampilkan sederet postingan panjang di forum RP yang kuikuti. Aku menghela napas. Yeah, seharusnya aku sudah mem-_post_-kan sebuah balasan dalam _thread event_ yang dibuat _admin_. Sebuah acara Uji Nyali yang diadakan di lokasi pemakaman sekolah sihir buatan tersebut. Sudah ada beberapa member yang mem_post_-kan postingannya. Sebagian sudah mendapatkan pasangan dan berangkat, sebagian masih menunggu. Termasuk Ino.

Ino memainkan karakter seorang anak laki-laki. Namanya Kazuhiko Amakusa. Kami berdua bisa dibilang sudah berencana untuk menjodohkan kedua karakter kami. Dan aku sudah berpesan pada Ino agar si Kazu ini tidak berpasangan dengan siapapun kecuali Fuyukiku. Aku mulai membaca-baca deretan posting panjang di thread tersebut. hmm, mungkin aku akan membuat jawabannya besok saja. Sekarang aku sudah capek. Dan mengantuk. Belum lagi WB (oh, kau pasti tahu penyakit menyebalkan yang satu ini). Kumatikan komputer serta modemku, lalu beringsut naik ke tempat tidur, memasuki alam impian yang menantiku.

_- Keesokan harinya -_

Oke, aku terlambat bangun. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, dan mungkin saja sudah ada perempuan lain yang meminta Kazu menjadi pasangannya. Komputer serta modem kembali kunyalakan dengan terburu-buru, menghiraukan panggilan ibu yang berteriak menyuruhku mandi dari lantai bawah. Persetan mandi. Aku sedang libur, dan peraturan liburan yang diterapkan Tenten adalah : MANDI SATU KALI SEHARI. Yang artinya, tentu aku akan mandi, tapi nanti. Sore hari. Sekarang, yang lebih penting adalah mengepost _draft_ yang sudah kubuat dengan terburu-buru.

Hm, hm, hm. Post milik Tomoe Asahina, Kyoutarou Ishibashi, Kazuki Itou, Hikage Shinoda. Astaga, sudah banyak sekali yang me-reply setelah Ino. Dan ini Seishirou Izumi—tak lama lagi, seharusnya. BINGO!

Tapi, tunggu…

Seorang anak perempuan lain, _as expected_, sudah lebih dulu mengajak Kazu untuk berangkat bersama. DAN INO MENGIYAKAN SAJA AJAKAN CEWEK ITU?? Astaga, bukankah ia sudah berjanji padaku akan menyimpankan si cowok tengil satu itu?? Segera kubuka _window Yahoo! Messenger_-ku, mencari-cari Ino diantara daftar teman YM yang kupunya. Bingo. Segera kubuka _chat window_ kepadanya. Awas saja kau, Ino.

_Haruno_Hoshino : INO!_

_Ino_Amakusa : Apa sih, Sakura?_

_Haruno_Hoshino : Kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakan member lain pada Kazu? KAU KAN SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU!_

_Ino_Amakusa : Tenanglah, Sakura_

_Ino_Amakusa : Aku tak ingat pernah berjanji begitu padamu_

_Haruno_Hoshino : BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG??_

_Ino_Amakusa : Dan ini karakterku, bukan karaktermu_

_Ino_Amakusa : Kau tidak berhak melayangkan protes terhadap apa yang akan kulakukan dengannya._

Oh. Oke.

Kalau begitu caranya, Sakura juga bisa seenaknya. Dieditnya _draft_ jadi milik Fuyuki, dan langsung di _post_ di _thread_ yang bersangkutan. Tak lama, ibu memanggil dari lantai bawah. Disuruh berbelanja, katanya. Dengan segera kumatikan semua tab _window_ serta aplikasi yang kujalankan, berganti pakaian serta mencuci muka sejenak, lalu berangkat keluar, menjalankan perintah ibunda tercinta.

_Damn that stupid Ino._

* * *

_  
_

**Ino's POV**

_Geez_, ada apa sih dengan Sakura? Hanya begitu saja, bukan? Hanya masalah remeh tentang karakter bohongan yang mereka berdua buat bersama. Bukan masalah besar.

_Iya kan?_

"AAAAH!!!"

Sebal!! Kalau memang apa yang tadi ia ketikkan pada Sakura tadi benar, kenapa sekarang hatinya terasa galau? Rasanya tak enak. Ia memang tidak berjanji untuk memasangkan Kazu_nya_ dengan Fuyu milik Sakura. Hanya saja, well, ia dibantu Sakura dalam pembentukan karakter Kazu_nya_. Dan mereka sudah berjanji dari awal, akan membuat kedua karakter ini sebagai pasangan nantinya. Dan rasanya agak tidak pantas jika Ino meninggalkan karakter Sakura begitu saja.

Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Mari kita pergi keluar saja, mengunjungi kebun bunga yang sering dijadikan tempat main dirinya dan Sakura. Yang sudah jarang bertemu, omong-omong.

Lupakan saja dulu semuanya. _Ia perlu menyepi._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ini belanjaanmu, Sakura-chan. Dan ini kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih, bibi! Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, berjalan pulang dari rutinitas belanja harian yang bisa dilakukannya. Yang belakangan tertunda oleh acara _post_ dan _reply_ di situs RP yang diikutinya. Ia menghela napas. Bibi yang tadi sampai terlihat sumringah cerah ceria saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki kembali di tokonya, katanya senang bisa melihat dirinya kembali berbelanja disana. _Kangen_, katanya.

Aneh, _hm?_

Padahal dirinya hanya pergi beberapa hari. Atau minggu. _Sigh._

Sekarang, kemana ia akan berjalan? Jelas sekarang ia sedang tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, dan menghadapi permasalahan dunia mayanya. Yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak penting itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju taman bunga favoritnya. Tempat yang biasa ia jadikan titik janjian dengan Ino jika mereka ada perlu dengan satu sama lain.

Sesosok gadis lain nampak terduduk di bangku kayu taman tersebut. Sosok yang dikenalnya, dengan rambut kuning panjang terkuncir satu itu. Dan bajunya, astaga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan baju khas sahabatnya tersebut? Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu muka? Saling berbicara? Berkeluh-kesah?

Dan pada detik ini juga, Sakura merasa lupa akan semua kekesalannya.

Kakinya beringsut mendekat, memaksa sang badan untuk ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya, yang tentu saja langsung menyadari kehadirannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajah mereka berdua.

"Gomenasai."

* * *

A/N : *sekrol-sekrol atas* ABAAAAAL *jerit-jerit menjijikan*

Fanfic nista yang idenya didapat instant pukul setengah satu pagi. Dan si penulis terpaksa menuangkan idenya sampai pukul dua lebih beberapa menit waktu penulis. Argh, dan gua malas mengeditnya lagi, jadi langsung post jebret aja *cengar-cengir nista*

Ah, lupa…

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto_ milik Masashi Kishimoto, _Forum RPF Ryokushou o Obita_ milik staf-stafnya yang bersangkutan, _Fuyuki dan Kazuhiko_ milik SAYA, dan sisa karakter yang lain-lain yang sempat disebutkan milik PM masing-masing

*disepak*

Oke oke. _Tomoe Asahina_ milik Irezumi, _Kyoutarou Ishibashi_ milik D.P.A, _Kazuki Itou_ milik Kal (Arialine kan, Kak? :3), _Hikage Shinoda_ milik Jodi, dan _Seishirou Izumi_ milik Miru.

Semua karakter diatas dipakai tanpa izin yang punya. Maka, kalau yang merasa punya membaca ini, saya haturkan HAMPURAAA dan GOMENASAAAAI sebesar-besarnya. Mengingat sudah mau lebaran juga (masa nggak dimaafin sih? *kedipkedip*)

Lastly, saya minta maaf kepada segenap author / authoress FFN tercinta. Maaf saya vakumnya lama banget. Dan kurang ajar. Meninggalkan TIGA cerita TBC *cengarcengirnista* POKOKNYA HAMPURAAAAA

Thanks for reading this! Reviews? :3


End file.
